At World's End
by urbasic
Summary: Spencer Hastings is on her way to marrying into the throne, but an unexpected encounter with a good-hearted knight changes everything. Will she give up power for love?
1. Chapter 1

_At World's End_

CHAPTER 1

* * *

><p>It was about five years ago that young, teenager Toby Cavanaugh decided that he would fight for his kingdom. The decision was easy to make, since it was after the traumatic experience of losing his mother— Marion Cavanaugh, an innocent woman. When the kingdom of Ravenswood had rampaged the town in an attack, Marion was raped and killed. After the loss of his mother, Toby didn't want to stand by and watch others in his own kingdom get hurt, and that's why he had to fight. Becoming a knight was a tough profession, but it felt right to him.<p>

He wasn't some peasant, but he was also not the richest one in town. Knights were higher than many, but still not as high-up as the nobles and heirs to the throne. It was a paternal switch for thrones, and in the highest position was King David Campbell, and his wife, Lady Cynthia Campbell. They were the king and queen of Rosewood, ruling with high power. They had two sons, Jasper Campbell and Andrew Campbell, who were the future rulers. However, Jasper was the true heir to becoming king. He was barely older than Andrew, but King David chose him to be the prince. When David died, Jasper was in line to being the next King, along with his fiancé Margaret becoming his queen.

Of course, this upset Andrew. His barely older brother would get to be the king, and he would only become the prince, which Jasper already was. He didn't understand why his parents wanted Jasper to become the king. Andrew always thought he was smarter and better than his brother, but clearly, his parents didn't feel the same way. He wanted to be king more than anything. He should have been the prince first, not Jasper. Well, that was what he believed things should have been like.

"Good evening, Hastings family," he greeted warmly, stepping into their large home.

Veronica Hastings smiled and said, "Ah, Sir Andrew, it has been a while. I suppose you are looking for Spencer, right?"

"Of course," he said, nodding his head. "As my father ages, the time becomes closer and closer to when the throne shall become mine, and we must plan for the future. Rosewood will not stand a chance against the kingdom of Ravenswood if we do not have a plan."

"Yes, but Jasper is in line for the throne next, is he not?" Veronica asked.

"That is true, but I am going to be prince," he answered.

She smiled and said, "Still excellent. Long live the Campbell reign, I say!"

"Is that Andrew that I hear?" Spencer asked, making her way down the stairs.

"Oh, pardon me, I shall leave the two of you alone," Veronica announced. "I have to prepare for the banquet tonight. Andrew, your father will be making the final decision of who is going to become king tonight. Jasper is currently in line, but if you can sway him, you may take the throne."

He nodded his head as Veronica exited.

"It is time for me to take control of the kingdom of Rosewood, Spencer, and I am going to rule this kingdom with all of my might," he explained. "I shall definitely sway my father's vote. I have shown nothing but responsibility. I believe he will pick me to be his heir, and Jasper will not take the throne. And when I do have the throne, I want you to have my hand in marriage, for I have long loved you, but now is the first time I am able to say it. Will you be my Lady when I am the king?"

"Oh Andrew, you want me to be the queen of Rosewood?" she asked, shocked.

"I am not asking you to become princess, only queen," he said, smiling. "Jasper shall remain the prince, and he and his wretched lady Margaret will not have the throne. We will. And we will rule together. Perfectly. My love for you is so strong, Spencer."

"But what if King David selects Jasper?" she asked.

"Then I will not have it!" he cried. "I am not going to allow Jasper to take the throne, and I will do whatever it takes to win us the crown. You are going to be my Lady, and we are going to rule Rosewood, taking down Ravenswood at once."

* * *

><p>King Frederick Mason of Ravenswood was not a good man. He would do whatever it took to destroy the kingdom of Rosewood. Getting on his horse, he rode to the opposing kingdom, with his son William Mason aiding him. They were planning on taking the lives of women in the town, and also, Frederick wanted his son to learn how to rape women.<p>

"You must be ruthless," Frederick warned his son. "Do not let them disagree, do not let them fight back. Threaten your sword if they fight, and get what you desire, or do not try at all. Am I clear, Young William?"

William Mason nodded his head, dismounting from his horse, taking his sword out from his belt. He scanned the premises, selecting which house to raid first. Of course, he picked none other than the Hastings house. And unlucky for daughter of Peter and Veronica, she was all alone. William got a sign of approval from his father, and rammed the door open. Rushing inside, he grabbed Spencer as quickly as he could.

"I, from the kingdom of Ravenswood, will forever rule you," he whispered aggressively, yanking the sleeves of her gown off.

"You immature—" she screamed, looking for a weapon to attack him.

The sound of screaming and fighting reminded Toby of his mother. What would she have sounded like when the disgusting men of Ravenswood attacked her? And that's why he barged his way into the Hastings home. Spencer was a complete stranger to him, but he was still going to do whatever he could to save her from William.

"Filthy bastard!" Toby yelled, swooping his sword out.

Due to William's cockiness—he came with only a sword, and nothing else. He was foolish. He thought a woman would not have the strength to attack back, so he did not bring any armor with him. His father never did, and that made him believe that he did not need to, either. William turned around, shocked to see the knight there, sword in hand.

"God damn," William muttered, searching for his sword in his belt.

Toby did not even hesitate before thrusting his sword towards William. However, the son of the king was not a fool. He effortlessly dodged the thrust, smirking proudly. Despite this, he forgot that women were perfectly capable of attacking. From Spencer, the person he least expected to attack him, came a strangulation. Her hands wrapped around his neck, choking him. He tried to kick her, although he found it hard with his lack of oxygen.

She let go, and he fell to the floor, gasping for air. Toby offered the complete stranger woman a smile, before plunging his sword into the man's chest. He groaned as the sword cut through his skin. Toby left the blade inside of him for a moment, and then removed it. He watched while the Ravenswood king's son died right there on the floor, in complete pain. Immediately, he went to the aid of Spencer.

"You were quite brave out there, young lady," he said with a smile, cleaning the blood off of his blade.

"No, no, you _saved_ me," she said with a soft smile. "And along with that, you have killed the rival king's son! King David of Rosewood is going to be so pleased with your honorary actions. King Frederick will be devastated at the loss of his son. He is an animal, and deserves that very death."

"If William Mason is out here, do you not think that his father is outside?" Toby asked curiously.

"I haven't a clue, but surely it is possible that he is," she answered. "Shall we check? If we were to slay King Frederick, or keep him captive, we would end the feud. Ravenswood's people would cry for their sweet king to return to them, but we would only return him at their surrender. Or else we could end King Frederick's bloody life!"

"Oh, you think like a warrior," he laughed. "Perhaps _you_ should be in battle."

"I could not," she said, shaking her head. "I am supposed to be the woman who does nothing. King David's younger son offered me his hand in marriage. He is going to be the prince of Rosewood for sure, but tonight, there is a banquet, and he is determined to sway his father to pick him over his brother Jasper, the current prince of Rosewood."

"I am speaking to the future queen of Rosewood?" he asked, smiling. "It is my honor."

"Why thank you," she laughed quietly. "We must hurry and see if King Frederick is out there, and slay him if he is. We cannot let him hurt the people of Rosewood."

"Certainly!" Toby exclaimed, gripping his sword and running outside alongside Spencer.

"William, my son, have you finally ret-" King Frederick began, but then saw the knight and the lady aiding him. "Dear Lord! Has my boy been slain in this bloody fight? What brutality this is! Uncalled for!"

"Sir, you know damn well that he is far from a saint," Toby said, holding his sword out. "Your defeat is near. We shall not allow you to harm the people of Rosewood any longer. The end is going to come."

King Frederick smacked his horse, and ran away at full speed. Toby attempted to follow him, but the horse was much faster than man on foot. He sighed, returning to Spencer, feeling defeated.

"King Frederick could have been slain then and there," he said sadly. "I bantered too much, and now the demon has escaped. He will continue to harm our people, and it is no fault but mine."

"You are not to blame!" Spencer cried. "You have done more than enough. You nearly had slain Frederick, but you have already slain his monstrous rapist of a son. That bastard, William Mason, has been slain, and now Frederick must mourn the loss of his young one. At his vulnerable point, you can destroy him with your knightly skills."

"Are you alright?" Toby asked. "I could see that William was quite brutal with you. Shall I fetch you fresh water from the well?"

"That is fine," she said, shaking her head. "But thank you for your generous offer. I am pleased to have just met a soul as kind as yours. Perhaps you would like to join me in the banquet tonight? We can announce your brave slaying of William Mason. My family, as well as the royal blood, will be incredibly pleased. And you can meet the future prince and king of Rosewood, as well as the current Lady and Lord!"

"You are inviting me to the royal banquet?" Toby asked.

"Of course. You have saved my life, and the royal family should reward you for your great accomplishment today," Spencer told him. "You are an honorary knight. What is your name, sir?"

"Toby Cavanaugh," he answered. "And you are, my lady?"

"Spencer Hastings," she answered with a small smile. "Tonight, the royal Campbells, the family of the lady of Jasper Campbell, and my family, will all be attending. You may be my guest of honor. I am sure my Andrew of the Campbells will not mind a kind soul, such as yours. You have offered a good deed to our kingdom, and Andrew is a future leader of the kingdom. Anyone contributing to the well-being of the kingdom will surely be on a positive note with him."

"Then it is settled- I will see you tonight, Spencer Hastings," he said, kissing her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

_At World's End_

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>The banquet was a bit of a struggle for Toby Cavanaugh. He was going to be meeting with the royal family, as well as the families with daughters marrying into the royal family. Wasn't he just the odd one out? He was the irrelevant knight. Spencer insisted, since he did slaughter the son of the longtime opponent kingdom's ruler. And he was sure the Hastings would be pleased to know that their daughter was saved from rape, too. Although he did all this, they probably would have been more pleased if King Frederick was slain as well, since he was the true enemy. But William was in heir for the throne anyways, so he needed to be killed, anyways.<p>

"This boy," King David Campbell acknowledged. "You are not a peasant, correct?"

"No, I am a knight for your kingdom, sir," he politely responded. "Miss Spencer Hastings has invited me to this banquet."

"And Spencer, why is that?" King David asked.

"This knight, this knight right here, has killed _the_ William Mason!" she exclaimed. "The filthy bastard is dead after he tried to rape and slaughter me. This true knight swooped in like a hero and stabbed him. We went to the graveyard, and burned his corpse into ashes, then threw them in the river. We did not believe that this damned son deserved a proper burial after his demonic actions. He was a disgrace, sir."

"William Mason?" King David inquired. "You do not mean... King Frederick Mason's son, do you?"

"Of course we mean him," she said, nodding her head. "King Frederick Mason of Ravenswood."

"You, you _are_ a true knight!" King David exclaimed. "What is your name, son?"

"Tobias Cavanaugh," he answered. "Feel free to call me Toby, sir. It is an honor to be in your presence, your highness."

"You think you could slay King Fredrick himself next?" King David asked with a laugh.

"Toby almost had the bastard, but he jumped on his horse like a coward, and trotted away back to Ravenswood," Spencer explained. "He was too big of a wuss to fight back. He would have slaughtered the damned king if he had the opportunity. What a coward, he is. He should not be too difficult to defeat, when he is not with his Ravenswood army. He is quite the coward when away from them, actually."

"You must be quite a knight, my boy," King David said with a grin. "Cynthia, do you not think that this young man should be our personal kingdom knight? At once, he should move into the royal family's castle, and serve us as the most noble knight in all of Rosewood. A knight who has effortlessly slain William Mason is indeed the best knight I could ask for. A little more work, and Frederick will be captured as well."

"What are you proposing, sir?" Toby asked, shocked.

"Be the Campbell knight," he suggested. "I would like you to be. You may move into our castle, living royally and well, just as my sons and their ladies will. The ladies' families shall also move in now, to be with my future prince and King."

"Father, you are asking this stranger man to be our knight?" Andrew asked, folding his arms. "It is just supposed to be us in the castle, as well as Margaret and Spencer's families. How could you change the plans all of a sudden?"

"Andrew, the boy has slain William Mason!" Jasper cried.

"Keep your mouth quiet, you—" Andrew began angrily.

"We shall have time to debate the castle arrangements later," David said. "Tonight, we are supposed to celebrate the future throning arrangements of our family with an elegant banquet, which these Hastings have so generously prepared. Peter and Veronica, you lovely people. I cannot wait for you to join us in the castle."

"Oh, it was no problem, sir," Veronica said, smiling proudly.

* * *

><p>The families, as well as Toby, ate well that night. Toby hadn't eaten a dinner so great in his whole life! There was everything to eat that he could ever ask for. Meats, wines, drinks, fruit, vegetables, sweets... it truly was a perfect banquet, and he was so thankful for his encounter with Spencer that day. King David thought he was heroic, and he had the opportunity to move into the royal castle! His father would be so proud.<p>

"The banquet is coming to an end, so here is the part both of my sons have been waiting for," David said with a grin. "Here are the future positions of power. After I am dethroned, taking the crown will be my wonderful, charming, brilliant, handsome son, whom I know will do such great for the kingdom of Rosewood when given the power. The future king of Rosewood will be..."

Andrew thought it would be him. He had done everything his father had asked lately. He had been responsible, good, and everything. The description that his father had said seemed like it fit him. Andrew didn't find Jasper charming, brilliant, handsome, or wonderful, so it didn't make sense for Jasper to become the king of Rosewood.

"...my courageous son, Jasper Marlin Campbell!"

Andrew dropped his wine glass, making it shatter on the floor. All eyes turned on him.

"Of course, that leaves my other son... The responsible, brave, good son, Andrew Phillip Campbell!" David exclaimed. "My good son Andrew shall become the prince of Rosewood, and well deserved this. You are a good man, Andrew."

"Oh, Father!" Jasper exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "What a proud moment it is to be known as the future king of Rosewood. Andrew, you are going to make an excellent prince. I wish you and Spencer the best as the prince ce and princess of Rosewood."

Andrew ignored Jasper's words and stormed off, heading to the balcony. Spencer sighed, setting her napkin down, and following him. She knew she needed to comfort him. He was at a dark hour. She knew how much he was expecting and wanted to be the future king of Rosewood.

"Andrew," she said.

"For what reason could you have followed me here?" Andrew asked, scowling at the town from the balcony. "Jasper is the true king. He and Margaret will be the Lord and the Lady. You and I will just be the prince and the princess."

"The title of you does not matter to me," Spencer assured him. "What I care about is the love we have, Andrew. Is that not what matters?"

"No, it is not!" Andrew cried. "Spencer, I cannot offer you my hand in marriage until I get the title I deserve. I will do everything I must to become the next king of Rosewood. Until then, we will not get married."

"That is silly," she said.

"Do not call my values silly, Spencer," he said, shaking his head. "Jasper is going to be king, I am going to be prince, and that fool Tobias is going to be our knight. This is a day full of all but positive revelations. I am damned."

"Your moronic behavior is making me unhappy," she told him. "If this is the way you are going to be, I will not support you. I am not going to play this foolish game. I thought that we were going to cherish the love that we have, and get married out of love, not power thirst. Your thirst shall not be quenched, for Jasper is going to make an excellent King, Andrew."

"You are supporting my demonic brother?" Andrew asked, offended.

"I am not going to wait around for you to find a way to become the king. I never cared about your title," she told him.

"Dear Spencer, you will not have to wait long," he promised. "I am going to get the throne faster than you will believe, and then we can get married, and have the life you are dreaming of. Everything is going to be perfect in time, my love."

"Until then— until you have your priorities straight— I am not going to be considered your lady," Spencer told him. "I am finished."

"Sweet Spencer!" he cried.

"I am not your lady," she told him.

And that night, she did leave him without a lady. However, he was not too worried. He had a plan. A plan which would lead him to the throne, to become the future king of Rosewood! And at that moment... the moment of his plan's success... Spencer would come back to him, becoming his lady once again. And they would not be the prince and princess of Rosewood. They would become the King and Queen of Rosewood, and rule together, married and happy, with their own sons and daughters. They would get married, and he would take her virgin purity their first night of marriage. That was his plan. He had everything figured out. And in the end, Spencer would be his lady.


	3. Chapter 3

_At World's End_

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Upon arriving to the wine tavern up street from the Hastings house, Spencer sighed. She should have been living in the Campbell castle royally, but she chose to let Andrew go because of his selfish needs. Toby had moved into the castle about a week ago. David insisted that the Cavanaugh family lived there, so he and his father Daniel moved into the castle.<p>

"Spencer?" he asked, setting his wine glass down and turning to look at her. "Oh, I have not seen you in a while. I thought you would be moving into the Campbell castle because you're Andrew's lady. What happened? I'm there now, and I thought you would be around as well."

"It's complicated," she told him. "To sum it up, I'm just not Andrew's lady anymore. I let him go because he was being a fool. I didn't want that anymore."

"But he is going to be prince," he reminded her. "You gave up the princess title?"

"Toby, I wanted to be with him, not his title," she told him. "He wanted me to wait around until he found a way to beat Jasper and become the king, even though King David made it clear that Jasper is going to be King. He wouldn't marry me until he figured out a scheme to become king, and I wasn't going to wait around for that."

"I am sincerely sorry, Spencer," he said, touching her shoulder gently.

"My parents are upset with me," she said. "They all wanted to move into the Campbell castle, and me not being his lady means that I am not moving in. And that means that they do not get to live in the castle. I made them lose their royal home."

"But it is your decision, not theirs," he reminded, hugging her. "Do not worry about it. Perhaps King David would allow your family to move in there if you were their personal knight's lady? The Knight's lady gets to live there, right?"

"What are you suggesting, Toby?" she asked, shocked.

"Nothing much, just that we pretend that we are together in front of David," he said.

"That is preposterous!" she cried. "He will be furious that I hurt his son by ending things with him, and then all of a sudden decide to be with his knight. You may lose your position in the castle. And besides, it is a horrible idea to lie to the king of our nation!"

"I would lose the job for you. You are the one who got me it in the first place by asking me to attend the royal banquet," he reminded. "But your other points are quite true. He would be furious at you for being with me after leaving his own son."

"You are sweet," she said.

"Spencer," he started, "I would like you to come and at least look at the castle with me. I have my own room, and it is quite nice!"

"Would David be upset that I am in his home?" she asked.

"He is not Andrew. He is the king," he told her. "Please come."

"For you, I will," she agreed.

* * *

><p>It was a bit weird to head to the castle that she was supposed to live in. She was planning on avoiding the whole royal family, and just sticking with Toby. She prayed to God that she would not encounter Andrew in the castle. It would be beyond weird! He would probably be quite upset with her.<p>

"Tobias!" David exclaimed, patting his back. "Welcome back. How was the tavern? I see you brought Miss Hastings. How are you, my dear Spencer?"

"I am good, King David," she said, biting her lip. "Are you not upset that I am here?"

"Andrew told me that you are going to be his lady again when he figures everything out, so I am not upset at all," he laughed. "Spencer, I know you are not with Andrew at the moment, but perhaps you would still like to bring your family and stay in the castle?"

"Even if I am not with Andrew?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes, my darling," he answered with a laugh. "So, shall I see you and the Hastings family in the castle from now on? Your rooms are the empty ones near Toby's. Will you take her up there and give her a grand tour of her living space? Bring your family and move in as soon as you can."

"Bless you, King David!" she exclaimed.

King David smiled as he walked away. Toby turned to Spencer, hugging her immediately.

"It looks like we will be living together, after all," Toby said happily.

"Do I still get my tour, Mister Knight?" she happily said.

He smiled, nodding his head, taking her hand, and leading her up the stairwell, showing her the room she was going to live in.

* * *

><p>"This is all a dream, Toby!" she exclaimed. "The castle is so lovely, and my parents are going to be ecstatic to know that they will still get to live in the castle after all. Their dreams were crushed when I announced that I would not be with Andrew, but now I still get to be here."<p>

"Would you like to see my room?" Toby offered.

"Of course!" Spencer exclaimed, and the two of them walked into Toby's room.

She jumped on the cloudy white bed, relaxing herself. He joined her, laying down next to her. He slid his hand over and took hers again, squeezing it.

"This is all happening because of you," Toby told her. "We only met a little while ago, but my life has been amazing ever since I met you, Spencer Hastings. You must be my lucky charm, because you have brought nothing but good luck ever since you entered my life. My father is finally happy again. My mother was raped and killed by a Ravenswood force, and my father was devastated until everything began to peak for him when we moved here. I owe you everything. How will I ever repay you for being the best thing in my life?"

"Oh, Toby," she laughed.

"Spencer, I am serious," he said. "You are so beautiful, and so kind to me."

She glanced down at his lips, longing to kiss them. Something about Toby charmed her. He wasn't obsessed with his title like Andrew was, and he was so grateful for so little. She wanted this knight badly, and she was about to make a daring move. Leaning down, she pressed her lips against his, creating the softest, most gentle kiss.

"Spencer," he whispered. "What about Andrew?"

"I told you, Toby, we ended things," she reminded. "You heard King David... I don't have to be with Andrew to live here. So why can't this be?"

"I—" he began, and then sighed.

"Oh, I understand," she said, blushing in embarrassment. "You don't... you don't feel that way about me."

"What? Of course I do!" he cried. "You do not even begin to understand how much I have longed for you. Your long, length legs... your beautiful face... your sweet words... your raspy voice. It is driving me crazy, Spencer."

She smiled, unbuttoning Toby's shirt.

"You want to do that?" he asked, surprised. "We are not married."

"I need you now," she whispered, kissing him again.

She straddled his hips, unbuttoning every button on his shirt. He started to unzip the back of her dress, allowing it to slowly come off of her body. He licked his lips before pressing them against hers again. He climbed on top of her. Both of them removed every last bit of clothing that they had.

He kissed down her neck, sucking the skin he found. Slowly, he made his way to her breasts, his saliva leaving a trail. He sucked on her nipple, pulling at it with his teeth. She moaned at every second of this, wrapping her legs around his bare waist. Her fingernails scratched his back, and her breaths got heavier and heavier.

"Oh god!" she cried as Toby touched her in the best ways.

Finding her entrance, Toby took her virginity, pumping his cock into her over and over again. But she loved it. Every. Damn. Second.

* * *

><p>Zipping her dress back up, she glanced at Toby. Had she really just lost her virginity to Toby in her ex-lover's castle? If the king knew she had slept with their knight behind his son's back... she would be kicked out for sure. David still thought she would end up with Andrew at some point. But she slept with Toby. And she didn't regret it at all.<p>

"Should we tell David about us?" Toby asked, squeezing her hand.

"I think it is best to not keep a secret from our king," she told him. "Let us go down now, before Andrew returns. I do not think Andrew is home."

"Neither do I," he said. "But I must kiss you one last time, because you are beautiful."

She giggled quietly, and Toby kissed her lips, hugging her again.

"Shall we go?" he asked, and she nodded her head.

The two of them made their way to the dining hall of the castle, where King David was. He was speaking to Cynthia before noticing the kids, and joining them.

"How was the tour, Spencer?" David asked.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, King David. This house is so lovely."

"Good," he said, smiling. "Now, you must promise me that you will marry Andrew when he takes his head out of his ass. Is that clear? I know I said you don't have to be with him right now, but I am going to have a talk with Andrew tonight, and we will begin arranging your marriage. Then, you can become the princess, and your Hastings family may become royal, moving into this castle. You will get all the beautiful rooms that Toby has just shown you!"

"I must be with Andrew?" she asked, glancing at Toby nervously.

"Of course," David said, nodding his head. "I am not going to let my son lose his love because of a silly argument. I am going to make him rethink his pathetic ways. He is going to accept being prince, and marry you. He is only upset because Jasper is heir to being King. I know, in time, Andrew will get over it, and forgive Jasper, and also be open to marrying you. Tonight, I am going to talk sense into him. But tell your parents to begin packing their things, and to move into the castle. You all are free to stick around while I confront Andrew."

"Definitely," she said, biting her lip. "Toby, will you walk me outside?"

"Fine," he said, folding his arms and leading Spencer outside of the castle.

"You do not have to say it, Spencer. I know you thought our intimacy was a mistake, and Andrew is the one you love. You want the title of Princess," he said.

"I did not say such a thing, but Andrew is supposed to be my love... I am not saying we were a mistake, but perhaps it all happened a bit too fast?" she suggested.

"Save it. Be with Andrew. I will make it easy for you," he snapped, heading back into the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

_At World's End_

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Spencer had informed her parents that they would be moving into the Campbell castle, and they were back to happy, just as she had expected. She did want to marry Andrew, but only if he became good again. She also did not want to hurt Toby. She knew the decision she had made was a bit spontaneous, and now he was bound to be upset with her if she moved in and became Andrew's lady again. He was already cold to her before she left the castle that day, and she was going to return soon, only this time, she would be moving in permanently. How was she supposed to live with Toby and Andrew? Andrew thought she was a virgin. Would she just hide this secret from her future husband forever?<p>

She was sitting in the tavern, sipping on a glass of white wine. Someone sat next to her, so she turned around to look. A small smile emerged on her face when she saw two of her good friends sitting there. Aria Rose Montgomey, and Emily May Fields.

"Morning," she greeted warmly.

"Is it true?" Emily suddenly asked.

"What?" she asked.

"That you are no longer Andrew's lady," Emily responded.

"Partially," she answered, sighing. "I was hoping to not discuss this, but I guess I owe you the truth. We ended things, but it was my idea, and now his father wants us to not. I have not made any decisions yet, but I am moving into the castle, and I am expected to marry him at some point."

"What happened that made you end things?" Aria asked.

"When King David announced that Jasper would be the next king, he freaked out, and said he would not marry me until he becomes king," Spencer said. "He has been so obsessed with his title, and I did not want to wait around for that."

"He should be happy. Being prince is still an honor," Emily reminded. "Casey would have been thrilled to be announced prince. But then again, he is not the king's son. And he is quite poor."

"But it is different. Andrew feels as if he deserves it. He does not understand why his father thinks Jasper is the better fit for King," Spencer explained.

"He is older," Aria said.

"Not by much. Not even by a whole month," she reminded.

"Thank you for telling me," Emily said, squeezing her friend's hand, "but I must go. Casey is taking me riding this afternoon."

"Have fun, doll!" Aria exclaimed, waving at the girl.

Casey Lance was Emily's man. They were engaged, and he loved her a lot. Casey was not the richest man, but he was not poor, either. He was a farmer's son, and he worked at the stables. The reason he was not poor was because sometimes the farm made a lot of money for his family, but sometimes the food was not in demand, so he lacked money.

"Would you like to come see Wesley with me?" Aria asked.

"Of course I will, darling," Spencer agreed.

The two of them exited the wine tavern, walking down the humble street. Aria led the way, as Wesley's home was not too far from the tavern. Along the way, the tinier girl tripped on a book that was left on the street. Rushing to her aid was a much taller man, quickly picking up the book.

"I am so sorry," he apologized quickly. "Aria Rose?"

Aria glanced at Spencer before asking, "It is alright, but how do you know who I am?"

"Wesley did not do you justice," he said, reaching out to shake her hand. "I am his brother. He probably would never speak of me, but I'm Ezra Fitzgerald, his older brother."

"You do not live in the Fitzgerald household?" Aria asked, surprised. "Wesley has never mentioned a brother. Are you fooling me? Are you one of Wesley's friends?"

"No, no, I truly am his brother," he said. "But I disowned Fitzgerald. I'm Ezra Fitz instead. My history with my family is not too great, but in the end, I am now poor and jobless. I used to be a college literature professor."

"Ezra, it was nice meeting you, but—" she began.

"It is fine, I know that you think I am just a bum. Wesley is the more successful one," he admitted. "I have nothing, and he has everything. Including you."

Aria honestly felt bad for him, and quickly said, "Maybe we can arrange a meeting some time, but I am late for some prior engagements. Will you be here tomorrow?"

Ezra smiled and answered, "I always am."

As the girls walked away, Spencer asked, "Wesley has a brother? It is a bit surprising that you have been with him for so long, and he has never mentioned this 'Ezra Fitzgerald' or 'Fitz' older brother. Ezra must be dark past for him."

"I have a meeting with Ezra tomorrow, so I do not need to pry into Wesley's life and upset him," Aria told her. "I am sure that there is a good reason that Wesley has kept this brother situation from me, and in time, we will all know. Everything is going to be fine, Spencer."

* * *

><p>"This place is lovely!" Hanna commented, clapping her hands together. "When will you and your family be moving in here? I would be dying to get in here as soon as possible. The royal Campbell castle... you are so lucky to be marrying the prince."<p>

"I am not marrying him for sure," Spencer reminded, twirling her hair nervously. "In fact, I do not even know if I want to, after our altercation the night of the banquet. He is far too focused on his royal throne issues, and I do not want to be the wife of a power obsessed man!"

"Spencer? I thought I heard you."

Her brown eyes locked with his, and she swallowed hard. This was the first time she had spoken to him since he told her to pick Andrew, and they ended whatever they had after their intimate slip. He gazed at her for a moment, not knowing what else to say to her.

"Yes, this is my friend Hanna Marin," she introduced. "I was showing her the room I will be staying in when I move to the castle."

"Oh, right. Moving in for your damn sweet Andrew Campbell. A little funny, because I thought you were done with him, but things obviously change!" he snapped.

"Toby..." she muttered.

"Excuse me, I apologize for my outburst," he quietly said, and left.

"Who was that, Spencer?" Hanna asked curiously.

"The Campbell family's personal knight," she answered. "Just the knight."

"He seems awfully mad at you for 'just the knight'," Hanna told her. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Spencer, what is going on?" Hanna demanded, closing the door. "Confess now! What problems you are encountering can be solved. You know I love you dearly, so just tell me. I can help you with this. What did the knight do, or what did you do to the knight?"

She sighed and said, "It is more of what we both did to each other."

"What are you trying to say?" Hanna asked, and sat down close to Spencer. "We can handle this. If you do not want me to tell Aria Rose or Emily, I will not."

"Fine. And do not tell them. Actually, not just them... do not tell any soul in this whole universe!" Spencer cried. "If you tell, everything is going to become hard for me. I already hate keeping this secret from people, and them knowing about it would be even worse than keeping it."

"You are rambling," Hanna told her. "Come on, tell me. We have been friends for years. You should trust me."

"I... I slept with Toby," she confessed.

"_What_?" Hanna asked in shock. "Spencer!"

"I do not need judgment!" she cried.

"Is this why you do not want to be with Andrew?" Hanna asked. "Because you are afraid of him finding out what you did?"

"I am afraid of that, but no," she said. "I feel something for Toby, and I fear that if I marry Andrew, it will all be gone. Toby is such a gentleman. He is sweet, funny, handsome, kind... and he is not obsessed with power like Andrew is!"

"You cannot give up your royal title and your love because of some strange man that you just recently met," Hanna told him. "Although, the knight is quite good looking..."

"You think I haven't realized that he is good looking?" Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

"Right, I forgot that you saw the man's penis," Hanna joked. "Was it nice?"

"Shut your mouth, Hanna Marin!" Spencer yelled. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Sleep with Toby again," Hanna joked.

"Leave!" Spencer snapped.


	5. Chapter 5

_At World's End_

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>The Hastings had moved into the castle. Their things were packed, and they moved quickly, leaving their old house vacant. Spencer knew her parents were happy. They had always been looking forward to moving into the castle, and that was why they were so upset when she broke things off with Andrew. But now that she was back in the castle, David expected her to be with Andrew again soon. Everyone thought that she was going to be with him again, and happily become the princess of Rosewood.<p>

That was not what she wanted, though. She loved Andrew, she truly did. But she loved the Andrew that was not power hungry. She could not marry him until she knew that he was free of his obsession. David was working on a way to coax Andrew into accepting the fact that he would be prince, and not king. But she knew that he would never get past the fact that Jasper was going to become King.

And even if she found a way to get comfortable with the idea of Andrew again, how would she ever get past the guilt of sleeping with Toby? She would have to see the poor knight around the castle all the time, and she knew he would be angry if she was with Andrew. Besides, imagine her revealing to Andrew that she slept with Toby! Hanna knew, and she was no help at all.

"Hello."

She turned to her door, and saw Toby Cavanaugh standing there. He handed her a silver tray with cookies on it, and offered her a warm smile. She did not understand his sudden change in attitude, but he definitely seemed too nice. She touched one of the cookies. What was he trying to do?

"You are speaking to me again?" Spencer asked curiously.

"I figured that since you are moving in here, I might as well be your friend," he told her. "I am sorry about how I treated you in front of your friend Hanna, as well as the ice cold treatment when you have been walking by me. I suppose I just felt lost. I had you for one second, and then I lost you the next."

"It feels like a selfish decision that I have made," Spencer told him.

"No, it would be selfish of me to ask for you to give up your title, and your opportunity to live here, just to be with me," Toby said. "Besides, I was a one time thing. I know your heart is truly with Andrew. I should leave before I have the urge to kiss you."

"Toby..." she mumbled.

"Goodbye, Spencer. Enjoy the cookies," he said, and exited her bedroom.

* * *

><p>There was a great, big, festive party being held at the Campbell castle. With everyone settled and moved in, they were celebrating. Margaret and her family moved in for Jasper, and Spencer and hers moved in as well. Along with that, Toby had moved in as the new knight. Spencer had invited her girls, and the rest had invited their own guests.<p>

"Why are you here with Ezra Fitz instead of Wesley Fitzgerald?" Spencer asked, folding her arms. "Does Wesley know you are in contact with his brother?"

"Spencer, Ezra has never been to an event like this, and Wesley is not in town, he's travelling," Aria told her. "I still love Wesley. I always will. He is my one true love. Ezra is a nice man, and I want to ask him about his brotherly relationship with Wes."

"Hello, ladies!" Emily exclaimed, holding hands with her man Casey.

"Emily, Casey, you both are looking lovely," Aria commented with a sweet smile.

"Oh, thank you, Aria," Emily giggled. "Is Wesley here?"

"No, I am here with his brother Ezra, since Wesley is out of town, but please do not ask, because I do not want to explain again," Aria pleaded.

"Alright, we can do this later. Emily, perhaps you would like to meet Margaret McCullers's younger sister? Margaret is Jasper Campbell's wife, and she has a very nice younger sister named Paige," Spencer told her. "Margaret said that Paige is into athletics, just like you."

"Casey, would you like to go meet Paige?" Emily asked. "I think she sounds lovely."

"I am fine," Casey said. "You may go speak with this lovely Paige lady, I am going to go look for something to eat. I will speak to you later, my love."

Casey kissed Emily's lips briefly before letting her go, and walking away himself.

"Look, I met a peasant on the street, and I did not have a date to this event, so I decided to bring him!" Hanna Marin exclaimed, walking up to her friends, linked arms with a brown haired male. "This is Caleb Rivers II, and he is a complete bum."

"Excuse you, I am just an aspiring inventor who has not found success yet," Caleb told her.

"Okay, he claims that he is an inventor, but he is a total failure," Hanna laughed.

"I may be poor right now, but when my inventions become a total success, you will be nothing but excited to know that you brought me as your date to this event, and you will long for the time that is now," Caleb said with a smirk.

"Way to bring a poor boy to the king's event, Aria and Hanna..." Spencer muttered.

"Don't judge my decisions. What about you?" Hanna smirked. "I cannot remember if you are here with Toby or Andrew. I am guessing Toby."

"Toby?" Aria asked. "Who is this?"

"The handsome knight!" Hanna exclaimed. "Perhaps you want to tell her, Spencer."

"I trusted you, Hanna," Spencer muttered. "We can discuss this later, but for the record, I am here with neither of them. This is just a castle welcoming event."

"Oh, come on, I am sure Aria and Caleb want to know all about your time with Toby," Hanna teased.

* * *

><p>Spencer was refilling her glass of wine when she turned around and saw Andrew standing there. She sighed. Maybe David or Cynthia had spoken to him, and got his head screwed on straight.<p>

"Andrew," she mumbled.

"Spencer," he said with a smile, "I have been meaning to speak to you. My father and mother have made it clear that you are my love, and I have been making mistakes with my decisions. I am glad that you are here in this castle, because I love you. I want to make things right. Will you meet me later tonight for a talk? We can fix this."

She smiled and said, "Oh, of course. I am so happy that you finally are taking the time to do this. I missed you, Andrew."

"I missed you, too," he said, and hugged her. "After the dinner, meet me in the grand hall, and we may talk. I am going to fix us, I promise."

As Andrew walked away, Spencer felt happiness. Toby had forgiven her for their slip up, and Andrew wanted to fix things. She was going to have a perfect life, marry her man, and still keep Toby as a friend. Everything was going her way for once.

She happily walked towards the balcony, ready to admire the town of Rosewood while sipping on her glass of wine. Outside was Toby, and she felt relieved to see him. They could speak as friends, and she could be with Andrew. No problems. No hassle.

"How is the party?" Spencer asked.

"Horrible," he answered, setting his own wine glass down.

She sighed and asked, "What happened, Toby?"

"My father brought a new woman as his date for the party, and I saw a ring in his bag," Toby explained, frowning. "The woman has a daughter, too. I hate her. I do not want my father to remarry! His heart should forever be with and respect my blood mother."

"Toby, you must let him be happy," Spencer said.

"He does not care if I am happy, and I am his son!" Toby yelled. "This is the first time he is happy for me. Actually, he is not even happy for me, he ia happy for himself because my success in this castle means that he gets to live here, too, and he can tell all the women that he lives in the royal castle, and they will instantly want him so that they can live here, too. Daniel is a bastard."

Spencer hugged him, holding onto him tight.

"It is going to be fine," Spencer assured him.

Toby did not usually want to share his feelings, but seeing Daniel with a new woman was hard. His own father wanted to bring someone else into their life? He did not ask for a new mother, or a new sibling. How did his father just expect him to understand and deal with it? Plus, the information was sprung. Daniel showed up to the party with a lady by his side, and a ring in his bag.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Toby asked.

"But this is a celebratory party for us and Margaret," Spencer reminded.

"Breaking rules every once in a while cannot be a bad thing," he said with a small smile. "Come with me to the tavern."

"Why would we need to go there when King David has provided us with all the wine and drinks that we could ask for?" Spencer asked, scratching her heard. "Are you sure leaving the king's party is a very good idea, Toby?"

"Well, it is better than being here where I have to see my father with his nasty new woman," Toby muttered, sighing. "I cannot stay here and watch this lady have a good time with my father!"

"Then let's go to the tavern," she agreed.

* * *

><p>"Where is Spencer?" Aria asked. "I thought she would be around for her own celebratory party. It does not make sense for her not to be here when we are honoring her new life in the royal castle!"<p>

"Oh, she probably is sleeping with the knight again," Hanna joked, drunk and uneasy.

"Again?" Aria said confused. "What are you talking about, Hanna?"

"Maybe I should go somewhere else for a moment," Ezra mumbled.

"No, just wait a second, Ezra, I am sorry," Aria told him. "Hanna, please."

"Well, I promised her that I wouldn't say anything, but when she and Andrew were over, she hooked up with Toby. They slept together," Hanna explained. "But now, King David wants her to be in the castle, and to be with Andrew, so she is all conflicted and everything. Someone get me another wine. CALEB!"

"Hanna, are you joking me?" Aria demanded.

"Aria, this is not your place to do anything," Ezra told her. "You should let the woman handle everything herself. Meddling is the worst thing you can do. Just wait for her to return, and calmly ask her about it. Trouble does not need to be started."

"Trouble started when she slept with the knight!" Aria cried. "How does she expect to marry Andrew when she is not even a pure virgin? He probably expects her to be."

"Not everyone is a Virgin at marriage," Ezra reminded. "Please, do not say anything you might regret. She did not ask for you to say anything. The worst thing you could do is tell one of the royal family members, so if that is what you are thinking, then do not do it."

"You are right," Aria said, shaking her head. "Spencer is one of my closest friends, and she will discuss this with me later. Do you want to get more wine, and help me write a letter for Wesley? I cannot wait until he returns!"


	6. Chapter 6

_At World's End_

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Spencer and Toby returned to the Campbell castle at a late hour. Luckily, nobody was checking for them. However, Spencer had forgotten that Andrew was going to meet her after the dinner. She walked with Toby back to their rooms, and then knocked on Andrew's door, suddenly remembering that she had to have this conversation with him. She was worried that he would not want her anymore, since she bailed on him with no notice.<p>

Surprisingly, he was not sleeping. He glanced at the doorway, sighed, and set his glass of wine down on the bed side stand. Getting up from his bed, he shut the door so he could speak to Spencer privately.

"You're just a tad late," Andrew sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

"I know, I am sorry," she apologized quietly. "Toby was havin familial issues, and we went to the tavern, and I lost track of time. I forgot. I'm sorry, Andrew."

"It is fine, I just cannot believe you missed your own event," he told her.

"Are we still going to talk?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I want to, if you are willing to listen," he said.

"My ears are yours, and so is my heart," she told him.

Andrew smiled and spoke, "I love you, and you know that I do. I apologize deeply for the way I acted at the banquet. My father and mother have made a clear argument that made me realize that power and titles are not what I want. What I want is you, and to marry you. My conquest to beat Jasper for king was ridiculous, as well as immature. That game is over. I am fine with Jasper being King, and I will be prince. I want you to be my princess. So, are we good?"

Spencer smiled, kissing Andrew's lips with passion.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "This is exactly what I needed to hear In order to forgive you. I love you, too, Andrew, I really do."

"We can announce our rekindling tomorrow at breakfast," Andrew told her, kissing her again. "Everyone is going to be pleased. My father and mother. Your parents. Margaret. Jasper. And the knight. We can all celebrate our loving relationship being rekindled, and our marriage in the near future!"

Yes, she did want to announce it, but not to Toby. But he was fine with it, right? He apologized, and they became friendly again. They spent the night together at the tavern, drinking wine and discussing their lives as friends. It was all perfect, and Toby was alright with her marrying Andrew. Right? Right.

* * *

><p>Waking up in the morning, Spencer headed down to the eating hall for their breakfast after cleaning her teeth. The rest of the castle members were seated, including a new one— Daniel's new lady. And Toby was giving her an evil eye look, so he was not pleased with his father's new woman. Spencer took a seat next to Andrew. Once everyone was settled with breakfast on their plates, Andrew glanced at Spencer with a nervous smile.<p>

"It is time," he whispered to her.

His voice raised as he announced, "Last night, I spoke to my father and mother, and they made me realize something about how immature I was acting about the throne arrangements. Spencer and I spoke after I cleared my head, and we have decided to rekindle our love, and she is my lady again. We will arrange a marriage very soon. I am proud to announce my princess!"

Everyone at the table clapped. Well, except Toby. He stared at the floor, clearly uncomfortable with the news.

"Andrew, well done!" David exclaimed. "I am so happy for you, my good son. Your lady is back."

"Excuse me, I need some fresh air," Toby announced, rapidly getting up from his seat.

"Excuse me as well, I should probably check if he is alright, in case he is sick or something. Then we can call the doctor," Spencer said, and followed him outside to the balcony.

"Why did you follow me out here?" Toby asked. "You should be with your damn future husband!"

"Toby, for what reason are you so upset with me?" Spencer asked.

"You are rekindled with that man," Toby said, rolling his eyes. "I thought it was quite clear why I was upset, Spencer."

"Yes, but we only announced it because I thought you were fine with me being with Andrew. We spoke after what happened with my friend Hanna, and I thought we were fine now," Spencer said, sighing. "I thought I had your blessing to be with him."

"You can be with him, I can't stop you from being with him," Toby told her. "But I will never be happy with that fact."

"What do you want me to do?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing!" Toby cried. "I thought I would be okay with you seeing Andrew and being his lady again, I told myself I would be fine with it, but when I heard him announcing it, and saying that you are his love and everything, I was not fine anymore. I was jealous. I have a desire for you to be my lady, but that is never going to happen."

"Toby," she muttered. "What happened that night was not a good idea," she reminded him. "I've sworn my hand at marriage to him, and I love him. I am not going to throw that all way just because of one night that I felt alive. It was the greatest night of my life, but one night cannot make up for a lifetime of love with Andrew."

"That was one night. What about what I can offer you in forever?" Toby asked sincerely. "Forget I ever asked, Spencer. I never stood a chance with the prince of Rosewood fighting for you. That night will not be spoken of by me. Best of luck in your marriage. I will try my hardest to keep my distance from meddling."

* * *

><p>Spencer stood outside of Wesley's place, knowing that Aria Montgomery would be there. She sighed, knocking at the door several times. When Aria finally answered, the girl was all smiley. Her smile faded when she saw Spencer, which confused the brunette girl.<p>

"Oh... hello, Spencer," she greeted quietly. "How are you?"

"I am fine, Aria," Spencer said, furrowing her eyebrows. "Is everything alright? I have heard that Wesley is back from his travels. I assumed you would be here with him, reuniting."

"No, Wesley is not here," Aria said confusedly. "I have heard nothing about him returning from his travels. He did not send me a letter. He told me that he would send me a letter, informing me of when he returned from the trip. I do not believe he is back."

"He is, he is," Spencer said. "I am sure of it."

"Oh, well I will speak to him later and find out what he has been up to on his travels and when he got back," Aria said. "Is there something you need, Spencer?"

"You know, do you not?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Aria quietly said.

"Yes, yes you do," Spencer said, raising her eyebrows. "I know that Hanna could not keep her mouth quiet about what happened between the knight, as well as myself. Toby. I know you have heard that name before, Aria. Hanna is not one to keep secrets. I was sure she would tell you at some point, but part of me believed that it would be easier if she told you, rather than myself."

"Okay, fine, she did mention it at the event at the castle with the Campbells," Aria confessed. "I could not understand why you were moving into the royal castle after breaking it off with Andrew, especially when you were having an affair with the castle's knight. It did not make sense to me, but I said nothing about it."

"The thing I had with Toby is over," Spencer promised. "I am with Andrew again, and we are getting married. I messed up and slept with Toby, but it was only once. I have sworn my love to Andrew, and will marry him as soon as we can."

"But Spencer, you are going to keep from him that your virgin self is gone, and to another man that is not him?" Aria asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Please, do not be the one to tell me about how keeping secrets is wrong, Aria," Spencer reminded. "Have we forgotten that Wesley has no clue that you have befriended his isolated older brother? He has no clue, does he?"

"I did not sleep with his brother!" Aria snapped. "That is not the only difference. Also, I am going to tell Wesley about it when he comes back. It is not some big secret. I know how to be faithful to my man. I love Wesley, and I can stay loyal to him. It is a shame that someone as intelligent as you could be such a whore."

"Aria? Are you coming back?" Ezra called.

"I am a whore, huh?" Spencer asked, raising her eyebrows. "That is truly wonderful. I do not hear another man's voice in Wesley's home, do I? It is a little upsetting that you invited Ezra over to his brother's home secretly. Now, that is a secret."

"But I am not sleeping with Ezra!" Aria yelled. "You slept with the knight! You slept with him! Andrew does not know that you slept with Toby!"

"I will take my whore self and leave," Spencer said.

"Spencer," Aria tried. "I am so sorry. I was just angry about the Ezra accusations. I did not mean a thing I said. Please don't let this ruin our friendship."

But Spencer was already gone.

* * *

><p>"Afternoon, Toby," Andrew greeted, sitting down at the table. "How has living in the royal castle been for you, as well as your family? I hope it has been very nice for you all. The castle is a wonderful place to live in. We are all blessed to be here."<p>

Toby raised his eyebrows and said, "It has been great. Thank you for asking."

"I feel that I have not taken the time to get to know you," Andrew told him. "The day we met, it was the dinner, and I was upset and disrespectful to everyone. That was back when I was obsessed with the crown and the King title. I am happy with everything now, and I am marrying the woman I love."

"Oh, fascinating. Like I did not already know..." Toby sarcastically mumbled.

"Spencer is a great woman," Andrew happily said. "But just between us men, may I say that I do not want to stop hunting for the crown! Jasper does not deserve to be king. What has he done that makes him a better fit for my father's crown?"

"But I thought you quit the search for Spencer," Toby said.

"Well, I told her I did," Andrew said, laughing quietly. "It is not obsessive anymore, I can promise you that. I am not fighting for it. I will still marry Spencer, and will not make her wait for my schemes. I am being mature about this. I am just trying to find a way to become king without the dramatic fighting now."

"As long as you are going to respect Spencer's wishes, I am sure it will be fine," Toby told him, trying to be supportive. "I hope that you do not hurt her, or my sword will reach your neck, Mister Campbell."

"Goodness! I am the prince of this castle, and you are just a pity knight my parents took in," Andrew reminded. "What makes you think you can threaten me like that? I was trying to be friendly with you, and then you threaten me?"

"I did not mean it literally, sir, but may I just tell you that I believe I earned this position in the castle," Toby proudly said. "I have gotten rid of a Rosewood enemy! Frederick Mason's son is dead because of me. William won't be running around with his nasty shenanigans. Also, I helped Spencer! Your lady was almost raped by William!"

"My parents only took you in because Spencer is my lady, and she recommended you to them," Andrew said, rolling his eyes. "Do you actually think they care about you? They love Spencer. They would do anything to make her happy. Your entrance to this castle was by Spencer's request. Just seeing you? They would not have invited you to live here. Sorry, but is the truth, Cavanaugh."

"Well, thank you for sharing, Andrew. I gladly appreciate all your support and help," Toby sarcastically said, and walked upstairs to his room.

Hearing the shuffling, Spencer headed over to his bedroom.

"Hello, Toby..." she quietly said. "Are you still upset with me because of this morning?"

"No, I am better now. It upsets me, but I am sorry for overreacting," he told her.

"Good, I was hoping we would be on better terms now," Spencer said with a smile. "I heard all this noise from my room. What is happening in here? Are you packing? Have the Campbells sent you out on your first quest to Ravenswood?"

"They have not asked me to do anything," Toby said, folding his arms. "I am leaving the castle permanently. It will not be my home when I leave."


End file.
